theavatar_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Brass Guard
Planning a Rescue "Did you hear, that massage parlor down the street was set on fire." A woman whispered. "Turns out that place was ran by the Honeybadgers." "Yes!" A younger girl exclaimed. "Officials are saying it was a retaliation by a rival gang. I can't believe it. They always say you're always surrounded by doors to the underworld." "And those abductions and murders. Did you hear the woman next door found her husband split in two." The gossiping housewives were spreading rumors spoken by those without a clue. People who lived among the light but peered vicariously into the darkness. That world of freedom was not for everyone. And those too weak to survive without protection could only peer into it from time to time. The dual swordsman wearing both day and night upon his waist chose to ignore their rumors. Empty words meant nothing after having lightning shot at him continuously. He avoided the women, walked to the room and let the door slam as he entered the general area of Taiyang's living quarters. With the ledgers spread open on the table, he had spent the previous night studying the numbers. The dual wielding swordsman was an articulate criminal; taught to read, write and understand the story numbers told when filed properly. "Taiyang." Wei Meng called for his new roommate. Taiyang came into the room, with cups of tea prepared and bandages wrapped around his arm from his wounds in the battles under the earth. Placing them down, Taiyang let out a sigh of relief, followed by a yawn. "Is there any reason we didn't make sure that that was dead before we left?" questioned Taiyang as he sipped of his tea, thinking over the battle. Using the spearhead as sword was a different feeling for Taiyang. It was new, albeit temporary extension of himself. Taiyang grew amazed by watching Wei Meng bend with his swords, and with Nu Wei using his spear. Bending with a weapon never occured to Taiyang, as usage of weapons was not taught by the Huolong. Using the spear-sword as a may of using his lightning, Taiyang pondered before shaking it off and getting back on task. "What do the ledgers say? The name we are looking for is Taixing. If they noted anything on her, she is only a firebender, no lightning, no combustion. Just a hardworking firebender." Taiyang said, knowing now completely the truth was revealed. While Taiyang is not opposed to saving other Huolong children, he was here for the one he held the dearest, his "little sister" Taixing. Wei Meng ignored the previous comment and took a sip of tea. He hadn't cared for Nu Wei, but putting excessive effort into assuring death was not something he would waste precious time on. He loved battle. Enjoyed clashing blades and drawing blood. Hell, there was even a small pleasure for actually killing. But surrounded by enemies beneath the ground, not a desirable situation. "The ledgers gave us the amount paid for and the middlemen responsible for transporting the merchandise." He recognized some of the names, but luckily the ledgers listed their addresses as well. "A lot of these places are escort agencies. Makes sense honestly, have the women entertain clients as a trial run; then sell them to those who are satisfied." The swordsman stood up and peered outside the window, contemplating the various outcomes of acting impulsively. "Our only hope is to personally visit these places and see if we can extract information from the patrons. They are mainly listed by nationality categorization since people pay more for exotic stuff. Appearently, they receive shipments of fire nation victims every few weeks. When was the last time you saw her? We can limit it significantly." "About a month and a half ago is when she disappeared. Guozhi made it sound like it was him and his cell who arrived with her. When did the Huolong arrive in the city?" Taiyang asked, showing distress in his voice. Escort agencies. Those bastards in the Huolong gave his sister to an escort agency. Taiyang's only anger about killing them in the cave was that it was too quick, too easy for them. "I won't let some dirty old, fat lecher have her." Taiyang said angerily, his tea boiling over from sudden increase in heat from his wrath. "Could already be too late." Wei Meng teased. But he felt a certain burning within his stomach; Why? He wondered. Her safety shouldn't matter to him. And for the first time in years, his horrific joke spawned the pained sensation of guilt. So to avoid any awkwardness, he returned to the ledgers and began reading the fire nation entries. "Within a month and a half there have been two fire nation arrivals, with your friends specifically appearing a week or two before that bastard truly accepted them into the gang. That means she must have been apart of the second shipment, who was handled by Mister Heidao who runs the Pink Lotus; which is located in the Upper Ring." The swordsman assured that his ebony and ivory swords were tied tightly to his waist. "Upper ring? Then that means we should be close to the location." Taiyang said as he got up excitedly. The sheer idea of being closer than expected made Taiyang forget about the comment Wei Meng teased prior. Taiyang placed away the dirty tea cups before the duo walked outside the room. "Lead the way." Taiyang said as he made sure he had all of his supplies. Wei Meng nodded and started outside the room, into the hallway and into the outside where a sea of the ocean's heat embraced him. The sound of the rich upper class always made the swordsmen feel nauseated, especially considering how they regarded those of the lower ring. They lived in an illusion of safety, ignorant to the fact that the evils of the lower rings was controlled by the sickened hearts of the Upper Ring. Of course, where else would criminal masterminds live once acquiring a massive bank account? Here, the evil spirits used their money to influence political officials and the military force; bribing them to turn a blind eye. But Wei Meng cared little. Their foolish perspective of the upperclass made it easier for Wei Meng to operate. And so they walked through the sheepish crowd, like a shadow trailing behind the light. "We'll probably have to split up when we enter Taiyang weaved in and out of people on the streets, staying close to the hired swordsman. "Alright then. Any idea of how the building it laid out? Getting lost in there doesn't sound particularly... healthy." Tiayng said as he pondered the amount of guards such an establishment would maintain. The though of Taixing being held in such a building, it left a bad taste in Taiyang's mouth and an anger in his heart. "If we split up and you find her first, call her Little Tai. It's a nickname I called her." "No idea. I'm not one who uses escort agencies." Wei Meng answered. "Splitting up might make it easier for you anyway. The guards will probably focus mainly on me." He picksd up an apple from a nearby stand and took a bite from it, savor in the sour juices before continuing on the wet fruit. "Get in, find her and get out. I'll try to keep their attention." "Then what about you? Hired or not, I don't want to leave an ally alone in there." Taiyang said. He thought back to their battle with Nu Wei, in which Wei Meng left him battling the Goliath-like man alone, but Taiyang didn't care. He simply didn't function the same way. "I'll get her, I'll get her safe, but if you aren't out in five minutes after me, I'm going back in." declared Taiyang, not caring if he sounded like he had a hero-complex. Shit, the swordsman thought. The immensely heavy burden of responsibility began to rapidly increase, until he started to contemplate whether he is obligated to save him. Minutes before, Wei Meng had already formulated plans to escape should something happen to Taiyang, but this idea of the firebender actually caring enough to risk everything to help him. It was both weird and unprecedented. Living the life of Rivers and Lakes, people tend to look only for themselves and their private interest. This corrupted, twisted world, the true nature of humans, tainted the child who would have said the same thing as Taiyang. In fact, he could feel the child attempting to resurface. But Wei Meng only smirked. "Ha! like I would let something happen to us without getting paid." He bluffed excellently. "A bee sting contains the hopes of their future generation. But a wasp only cares of the present." "And the bee, while feared, is loved regardless. The wasp is feared and hated by all." Taiyang said in response, smirking lightly as they walked along. Beautiful Fire Lilies They approached the escort agency, choosing to operate during the daylight when the scum would live their lives under mask. Here in the afternoon, an hour before the sun falls and when the girls are ready, the two could infiltrate. The building was a rather large wooden manor decorated with yellow and pink, with flowers decorating the front area. "We'll enter together. If you see her, choose first. If not then offer me the first choice. If that occurs, we'll ask to share a room and pay for a few of them. Then try to gather some information." He said, immediately entering the building afterwards. Wei Meng had rarely entertained the idea of a female companion. And even less, did he desire to buy something as precious as genuine emotion. It served only to disrupt the spiritual connection his father instilled in him. But he had to suffer. Not because he was betraying the manner of living he enjoyed. No, it was the annoying sensation that built inside his chest and stomach. The constant feeling of eyes peering at him, judging the poor swordsman. They watched and he sighed. The nervousness almost causing him to trip. "Hello!" A woman called from behind the counter. "Our first customers of the day, how may we help you? Here to see our beautiful assortment?" "Yes." Wei Meng answered shakily. He approached the middle aged Madame and started to whisper. "We're here to see a blossoming Fire Lilly." He knew the euphemism for Fire Nation women from overhearing pigs talk in the Honeybadgers. "Ah, excellent choice." She rung a light bell which was lined next to different sized bells and smiled. The women rushed from behind a beaded door and stood obediently in line. "Anyone you want." "Thank you." Wei Meng took a deep breath and analyzed each girl. But rather than watch their beauty, he paid attention for any girls which seemed uncomfortable. Shy one's. That's where the answer would lie. Taiyang's eyes glanced over the girls, looking for his sister in the group. To tall, too short. Hair is not dark enough, eyes too bright. All these thoughts ran through his head as he looked through them. "Not here," Taiyang whispered to Wei Meng. Pain twinged in Taiyang's stomach with this. Knowing there could be more did not help the impatient firebender. All that he could think was she was already sold. Already gone. Already in the hands of some foul lecher. Taiyang wanted nothing more than to burn the place down after he had his sister back safely. Wei Meng sighed. Without a visible change, Wei Meng decided that the best source of information would involve actually questioning those involved in the shipment. "We'll each take four." "Four?" She asked. "Well, I mean our women are exquisite flowers, each deserving of individual admiring." "Of course, but aren't bouquets more eloquent?" Wei Meng flashed his beautifully crafted swords and smirked. "If payment is the issue, rest assure I can handle the expenses. I'll take...you four." The swordsman pointed to four raven haired beauties and smiled. "Zilong," He called to his companion. "Choose whoever you want and all the drink you like, it's my treat!" A beautiful facade. His emerald eyes lowered as they met Taiyang's. "Find your Fire Lily." Taiyang looked at the girls and chose four at random. One had hair that was black as the midnight sky, another had light, brown, almost dirty blonde hair. The last two had brown hair that looked like melted chocolate, and were twins. "I will take this bouquet then." Taiyang forced a smile, still upset with the lack his sister. ---- As Taiyang moved over to his group of girls, the scarf he wore fell slightly. On his shirt, a metal pin was on it. On the pin, a cherry blossom flower was engraved. Taiyang adjusted the scarf as he noticed this. However, the girl with light brown, blondish hair caught the symbol and her eyes widened. Entering a room with the four, Taiyang closed the door and was about to ask the four if they knew anything. However, the blondish girl grabbed Taiyang's hand before he could even open his mouth. "Hello, handsome, Zilong was it? I'm Xiaohui." flirted the blondish girl. "Hey girls, let me take care of are home sick fire man first." Xiaohui said to the other girls in a sassy voice. "Normally you avoid working with men in such a manner. You must really like him." one of the twins said, as the other three girls giggled. They waved theirs hands as a means to tell her to go on. Xiaohui pulled Taiyang to the bed, with curtains hanging around it. Pulling them shut, Xiaohui sat across the bed from Taiyang. "You're beautiful, don't get me wrong, but I'm not-" Taiyang was cut off. "You are looking for Taixing, aren't you? I saw your pendant, it was the same symbol as what she wore on her clothes." Xiaohui said, and Taiyang's eyes widened. ---- The female attention was overwhelming, he even considered ditching his companion in order to avoid it. The women were attempting to touch him, grabbing his swords and even clawing at his coat. Hurry up.. Wei Meng begged mentally. "Hey, ladies! How about some poetry!" "A poet? How nice." One girl moaned. They sat on a velvet bed while he stood against the wall, patiently awaiting their nervous patron to begin. But Wei Meng was having trouble speaking; so he grabbed a large cup of water and gulped it down in seconds. "Okay. Ahem. Sun rises only to fall. Darkness conquers the land. But is the night not our comforter? The mother who shields her child's eyes from evilness. Before birth there is darkness. From stillness comes motion." Wei Meng took a breath and glanced towards the women who were utterly confused. "I don't get it." One interrupted. "Tell us a haiku!" "A Haiku? Ah yes the special of Ba Sing Se. You also happen to be in the presence of the first male Five-Seven-Five Society member" Wei Meng bragged. He took a deep breath and thought of the past occurrences. "Okay. Ahem. Here's a Haiku from the famous Five-Seven-Five society's greatest speaker." An ember vanished. Calling a raging fire. Without direction. The women seemed hypnotized, almost falling off the edge of their pillows. "More! More!" One shouted in appreciation as the others egged her on. Wei Meng could only continue, glad that his words managed to grab their attention. The nervousness disappearing as the swordsman spoke clearly without failure. One of his greatest talents being the art of words. Sight obscured by smoke. A swordsman without guidance. Follow destruction. Wei Meng drew his blades, allowing the beauties to admire the ebony and silver blades as he swung them in circular motions. Each followed the other, leading to the creation of their individual movements through an interconnected action. The flowers followed. He fills the rivers. It burns the Martial Forest. Consuming the land. He took another step, striking at an invisible opponent before parrying and swiftly retorting with another attack. His movements were as fluid as his words. But deadlier. Nothing but scorched earth. Flame retrieves its lost ember. What remains after? Wei Meng took a sharp turn, stabbing forward before sheathing his blades in silence. His emerald eyes were closed as he recited the final verse. The swordsman unburned. Smothered in ashes and soot. Lacking direction. "Woah..." ---- "Taixing!? You know her? Is she here?" Taiyang questioned excitedly, the prospect of finally finding his sister overwhelming him. "Keep your voice down!" hushed the fire lilly before him. "I know her, she was brought in by those uniformed firebenders. Don't worry about lechers, I was able to keep her safe while she was here, but she is gone now. She was purchased by men in noble clothing, I'd say from the center of the Upper Ring at least." Taiyang's heart sank. She was not here. Taixing was not here. Life would not allow for an easy victory, no simple reunions. Nevertheless, fire burned in Taiyang's core. He had a location, and idea of where she is now. That is all that mattered to him. He had no time to spare on being "entertained" by fire lillies, he had to find a flower of far greater worth to him. As Taiyang churned to get off the bed and apologize to the remaining four girls for suddenly feeling ill, he stopped. "Wait, you kept her safe? What does that mean?" Taiyang asked as he turned back to the girl named Xiaohui. Xiaohui had a faint smile. "I- I could see she was scared. She cried the night she arrived, calling for her brother Taiyang. She was sedated with a drug to douse her bending abilities. She was scared and vurnerable. She reminded me.. of my own little sister." Xiaohui explained sadly. Taiyang gaze softened on the girl. "I did all I could to keep the hands of the perverts of the city off her, and it worked. However, she grew sick with some strange fever, and she..." Xiaohui wiped a tear away from her eye. "I'm so very sorry for your loss Xiaohui, but thank you, from the bottom of my heart, thank you for defending my sister." Taiyang said as he put his hands on the girl's shoulders He began to rise from the bed before turning back one more time. "You know... I could save you. I could get you out of here. You seem so much smarter and more capable than being... chained here." said Taiyang. "Thank you, but... the other girls here, so many of them, are not smart or capable to survive without this place. Some even enjoy working here. For what it is, the madame treats us kindly and takes care of us. In my case, she gives me special treatment. That's why I haven't had to 'work' the same way as the others, I just provide other forms of entertainment mostly. I will stay here and continue to defend the other girls, just like Taixing and my own Baozhai. Now go, Taiyang, go and find your fire lilly." she said as she hugged Taiyang and pushed him forward. Taiyang looked back at the girl in awe and shock. In awe of her bravery and strength to remain in such a place for other, and shock for repeating exactly what Wei Meng had told him earlier. "Thank you, Xiaohui, I will find a way to make this up to you, I promise." ---- "Why're you so scared, Mr. Swordsman?" One girl inquired. "We don't bite." "I have to get back to a friend." Wei Meng uttered after a nervous cough. He moved away from the girls and headed for the door. He felt his heart increase in pace from the sudden attention he was gaining from the women. It drove him insane. Almost as if he was going to faint. He spoke with a low tone without the usual power. Taiyang would say Wei Meng was the quietest he had been since their journey begin. "Relax your friend is alright." The eldest attempted to grab Wei Meng, who jumped away and barged through the door. Almost knocking it off its hinges. They could only watch as the swordsman darted down multiple hallways, almost tripping and falling; sliding into a wall at full force. Onlookers watched in confusion as he attempted to scramble back onto his feet. "Thank you." He screamed to the girls who were standing in the doorway. "I just have to go!" The swordsman continued onwards, rapidly searching for Taiyang. The Burning Bouquet Taiyang left to room, faking great pleasure from his time with Xiaohui, and apologized to the three remaining girls. "It's alright, seeing Xiaohui interested in a man is pleasure enough." spoke the black haired lilly. He entered the main lobby and waited for Wei Meng. After a few moments, the swordsman reappeared in a frenzy. "What's wrong Du Ya?" Taiyang asked, using the man's fake name to keep a cover like how Wei Meng called him Zi Long. "Did something happen back there with the girls?" "Nothing!" Wei Meng exclaimed rather annoyed. "Did you get information?" Taiyang looked behind Wei Meng and saw his fire lillies walking behind him. "Are... are you scared of women? Nevermind. One of the girls in there knew Taixing. She said she was taken by noble men, so she is liking closer to the center of the ring. We are close." "Shut up!" The swordsman shouted. His caramel face lightened in coloration when faced with his companion's silly question. So what if his experiences with females were rarer than a dragon who called the desert home? What could a female possibly give a man whose heart belonged to the martial forest? Either way, Wei Meng stomped away. "Come on, we're going to see the Madame." "Hello young master, have you finished already?" The Madame smiled at the approaching men. "You two are aware of our special pills, they help men-" "We're not here for that." Wei Meng interrupted. "We need information. You sold someone recently and we need her whereabouts." "Excuse me?" She chuckled. "I've not a clue what or who you're talking about. And even if I did, our business is confidential." "I don't think you quite understand the position you're in." "Nor do you." She said while snapping her finger. The sharp echo boomed and disappeared into thick silence. Suddenly, leagues of men seemed to rise from nowhere. Sword wielding bandits emerged from rooms, others stood from their massages. Those who appeared as normal patrons grabbed blunted weaponry and joined the expanding mob. "Pay and leave. Before I let my guards turn you two into dog food." But Wei Meng only smirked; now this was the entertainment he could enjoy. Women were fragile. Docile. Random. Unpredictable. They manipulated men and trapped great warriors into confusion. Kingdoms fell due to the determination of females. They were too complicated to decipher and insufferable to live with, or so he convinced himself. "Zilong, why don't you and the Madame spend some time together. Show her what happens when the dragon is angered. Meanwhile, I'll have some fun this rambunctious group of lackeys." "Aye, aren't ya with the Honeybadgers?!" One gentleman, wielding a studded club, roared to Wei Meng. "Was. For what difference is a wolf with a collar from a dog!" Wei Meng screamed. "I like those swords. Would look better on me." Another mercenary yelled. But Wei Meng stood without an external disturbance. He only took a deep breath, slowly unsheathing both the yin and yang blades. "Show me some fun." The swordsman teased. He darted towards the group who remained prepared. The first victim brought down his massive club towards Wei Meng who evaded with a swift leftward step and slashed the brute's wrist; wis blood rolling elegantly from the yang sword's silver surface. A sudden jolt. Wei Meng twirled towards the sword rapidly approaching his stomach with a thrust. He met the top quarter of the enemy blade with his ebony sword and guided it downwards in a crescent formation. "Falling Leaf Swirling Wind!" The created opening allowed the dual swordsman to knock out the opponent with the yang hilt. "You bastard!" "Don't even try it!" Wei Meng roared. He deflected two throwing knives and elbowed the stomach of an enemy who tried grappling from behind. His movements were fluid and without hinderance, as he danced in between slashing blades and tumbled under incredibly heavy clubs. Taiyang began moving towards the madame, who had begun to flee to a back room away from the outside conflict. Taiyang moved forward, but was pushed back by the many bandits and mercenaries working for the woman. "You're not goin' anywhere near the lady." said a massive man with a large hammer, effortlessly leifting the hammer to use it to pint at Taiyang. Taiyang looked at the man a blasted fire forward to burn the fool, but the man was surprisingly agile. Taiyang again tried to run to the madame but a slimmer man wielding a jian stepped forth and attempted to stab Taiyang. Taiyang slid under the blade before slamming his hand into the man's arm. The sword flew out of it and Taiyang caught it, quickly slashing the former wielder with it to take him down. Looking over at Wei Meng, Taiyang began to try and copy some of his movements. Using the sword, Taiyang quickly cut through a few weaker bandits, before the more skilled warriors stepped forth. Breathing deeply, Taiyang slashed the sword forward. The blade cut through the arm of an opponent, but a wave of fire came to life from the tip of the blade and burned its way to another guard, burning him in the same slash pattern as the man who was cut by the blade. Taiyang focused and the blade itself was covered in flames. "Bending with a weapon, it is a worthwhile tactic." Taiyang said to himself as he used the flaming sword to fight through enemies. However, benidn with a weapon was not something Taiyang was accustomed to, and the flames die. Taiyang was struck several times. Taiyang fell to the ground and spinned. Fire danced from his legs, pushing the guards back as Taiyang got closer to the door. Wei Meng attempted to charge at an approaching adversary, but felt a chain wrap tightly around his left arm with a heavy chunk of weight hanging loosely. "Shit." The bandit pulled tightly, thus halting his sword which created a deadly opening. He parried the oncoming swords with the yang blade but felt the pulling force from the chain. Three bandits approached the struggling swordsman with malicious grins that scared the innocent spectators. Only one chance! He took a deep breath and threw the yang sword towards the chain master. "Gah!" The silver blade pierced through his skull, sending the chain wielding bandit flying backwards; ultimately releasing the hold the chain as well. Wei Meng freed his hand with a step forward, a double-edged blade grazed the back of his shirt before he twirled around and pushed the twirling bandit into the path of the falling saber of his comrade. Wei Meng took the opportunity and tumbled towards the bleeding corpse and withdrew the silver blade from it's cranium. "Aren't you guys a troublesome lot." He panted. "But none of you stand a chance against the Nineteen Styles of Jade Maiden Sword." Wei Meng parried an oncoming strike with the yang blade and sent the yin sword into a bandit's heart. He followed by flicking his wrist towards an oncoming bandit, blinding him with the blood of his comrade. "Tree Root Severing!" He sent the ebony blade into the thigh of the screaming bandit who fell immediately. "Shit...It's impossible to sneak up on him." The pained bandit growled. "It's like he has eyes on the back of his head." "You bastard!" A monstrous, axe wielding, bandit appeared from the back. His steps were like thunder and muscles glistened with sweat. A booming voice as he grunted angrily towards the dual swordsman who held night and day in his palms. "How dare you interrupt me! I will hack you into pieces and feed you to my dogs." "Come on! I'm having a blast here. Why don't we use you since you're so fat?" Wei Meng goaded. He deflected a couple throwing knives while twirling around a table, which he kicked up to halt the massive axes momentum. Unfortunately, the table was split in two after he tumbled out of harms way. "Come on Zilong, I'm getting bored." He called while leaping backwards, the axe breaking through the floor where he once stood. The axemen suddenly started to spin in a circle, swinging his axe around in a deathly whirlwind. Luckily it forced the other bandits to retreat as he approached Wei Meng. "Dammit, there's no way to stop it." Wei Meng watched the madman spin with enough force to create a small whirlwind. Even the female onlookers felt their hair blow back from the wrathful breeze. Some looked on in anticipation, some in admiration and others worried for the dual wielding swordsman's safety. But he appeared tranquil. The tornado before him was large and destructive but lacked control. "The key to entering a tornado is through the top." Wei Meng launched himself forward, jumped onto a table and leapt high into the air where he lunged into the axemen's shoulder from above. Although the humongous bandit shrieked, he was unable to stop his momentum and sent Wei Meng soaring behind him; crashing into a stand of tables glass. When the axe wielding madman finally stopped, blood gushed from his shoulder. "Hm, let's call that Lightning Strikes Tornado." The swordsman laughed as he stood up. "I'll kill you...I'll murder you and defile your body. I'll eat those pretty little swords of you." The axemen growled. "Eating metal doesn't sound healthy." Wei Meng took his initial stance and smirked. The wound seemed troublesome for such a large foe. Wielding his massive axe would surely bring about pain. "There's a nice dumpling place around the corner. You should try that first." Taiyang looked at the blade in his hand, on the hand guard, albeit a small one shaped like a pentagon, was a third eye. The very third eye most combustionbenders have. Taking only a small instant to admire the blade, Taiyang began to run to the door he creat an entrance to with his fire. A mass jumped on Taiyang's back, the original wielder of the sword with a dagger. "Give that back! I stole it fair and square from 's weapon shop! It is for the wise and strong!" the thief yelled. Taiyang's ears caught this and slammed his elbow back into the man, making him crumble off in pain. "No wonder why the sword is beautiful, it was crafted by a true master." Taiyang said as he firebended away more guards. "This is refined weapon, in both style and its forger. It is too good for the likes of person like you." Taiyang struck the thief with the handle of the sword and pulled the sheath of the blade off him in a quick, fluid motion before slipping it on his back in an equally fast motion. "You are neither wise or strong." Taiyang said as he stabbed the original swordsman with the blade, killing him. Taiyang jumped to gain distance between him and the remaining bandits. Focusing for an instant, a beam flew forth from his forehead. Exploding in the cluster of guards, they weren't sent flying. Taiyang ran and jumped through the smoke, using fire to propel himself through. Taiyang cut the door off its hinges before sheathing the blade and returning to his more accustomed fighting style. "Where is Taixing!?" Taiyang yelled at the madame, before slamming the head of an attacking bandit into the wall, knocking him out. "No more games, I want my sister!" shouted Taiyang at the woman. The Madame had attempted to escape through the chaos, but found it impossible when Taiyang grasped her. "W-who is Taixing?" She managed through fear. It was a dangerous game. No one wanted their sister sold as livestock so any day someone could come seeking vengeance. "Brown hair with buns, gray eyes. Average height. Crying in fear at night in this hell hole!" Taiyang said with a blast of fire to accompany his anger, burning a couch in the room. "I want you to tell me where she is, and I want it now! Tell me that and free the other girls to Xiaohui's custody, and maybe I'll let you live!" Taiyang shouted, burning away a chair this time with a blast of fire. The Madame froze in fear almost fainting from the breath of fire. "Fine, she can take it, she can have this place. I only run it so the Earth King's Fengshi won't punish me. He's the one whose been taking girls from here. Not even paying for them. He sends the palace eunuchs to retrieve them. I'm telling the truth!" The Madame broke down in a waterfall of tears. "I-I'm sorry...I don't know who're you talking about. I have so many girls...Please don't hurt me!" She begged. Taiyang's anger boiled greatly still, but Taiyang unleashed the woman. "I'd suggest staying in here for awhile to avoid being hurt. Xiaohui says you can be a kind woman at times, I'll leave you alone for her sake." Taiyang said as he walked back out into the battle in the main room. Rage fueled his heart, only a vague idea of where his sister is. Somewhere in the inner most part of the Upper Ring. So many nobles, guards, religous heads. Getting to Taixing would not be easy. The only saving grace was that an eunuch could not make "use" of her. Throwing his fist forward, his fire burned and knocked down several of the guards. Taiyang kicked through the door. "Du Ya, come on! Let's go!" shouted Taiyang as he blasted fire at some of the guards near Wei Meng from the door frame. "Thank you. Thank you." The Madame pleaded, crawling away to the other women. "Men, let them go. Please, no more violence. No more damage..." And at her words they subsided. Even the brainless axe wielding maniac took a deep breath and calmed. "You're lucky, brat. But next time you're mine." He threatened. "Yeah yeah." Wei Meng teased, leisurely walking besides the wounded giant. "I've heard it before." The swordsman sheathed his ebony and silver swords and caught up to Taiyang. The escort parlor was wrecked thoroughly. So much so Wei Meng figured that they would remain close for a few days. But he cared little for both them and their patrons. Instead, he followed his firebending companion closely as they existed. The sun had set and the streets picked up in business. "I understand the anger and everything," Wei Meng started. "But if you ever boss me around like that again, I'm throwing my sword into your stomach." But his words were light and playful. A childish attempt to lighten the situation. "Anyway, did you find anything out?" "By the time that happens, I'll have mastered how to use my new one and deflect it." Taiyang said in an equally joking manner as he partially unsheathed his newly stolen sword. "One can tell by looking at its handy work, it was done by Master Piandao." "Xiaohui said it was nobles, and the madame further clarified it by saying it was religious men, eunuchs and such. So it would have to be the temple or near the temple. They could be using near by nobles to hold some as well." Taiyang explained from his encounters with the two women. As they walked away, the dead guards were cleaned out as the madame took her belongings and left the building with Xiaohui in charge. The former escort smiled as the two benders walked away. "Thank you Taiyang, I'll better these girls life." she said as she shuffled back inside and began to elaborate the soon-to-be implemented changes in the house. Wei Meng had noted the new sword his companion carried but chose not to pursue the subject. Swordsmanship was something that required dedication and innovation. Though he found it interesting for one to admire the sword as much as Taiyang. "Eunuchs..." He thought. Did she mean governmental officials? Or perhaps priest? Even common noblemen in charge of simple duties were possible suspects. "We have to get into the palace. But it won't be easy. Let's get some dinner and discuss this." A Warm Meal The establishment was rather lively. A restaurant filled to the ceiling with booming voices, haughty laughter and ignorant conversations. Families protected by wealth and the illusion of materialism seemed unfazed by the evilness that awoke during night. The loud patrons served as the perfect cover for those who lived their lives in the darkness. Two being a dual wielding swordsman and a firebender, sitting in a booth near a large window. Wei Meng took a sip of his jasmine tea and smirked. "The palace...This just got infinitely harder." But his voice was rather exuberant. If not for his growling stomach, he would have probably offered to infiltrate at that very moment. "We have no idea if she's a royal slave or a servant. But the Earth King isn't one for concubines; he even outlawed human trafficking. So why are they taking part in this..." His emerald eyes were lowered as he contemplated the situation. "Something is up. Even more than the public eye may know. For the palace to risk a public link to this heinous world, to step from the mighty mountain and into the valley of the shadow of death is dangerous." A plate slid in front of Taiyang, full of pan-fried noodles with moo-sow meat. Rubbing his chopsticks together to get off excess splitering wood peices, Taiyang dug in to the food. "So they are using her for something else then? Strange, but that just makes this more important. Who knows what they could be doing to her?" Taiyang said between bites of food. Sipping from his green tea, Taiyang rubbed his head on his forehead. "If only I was home, she wouldn't have been taken." The waiter gave the swordsman a plate of pan fried noodles with a side of roast duck, smothered with a special sauce which he personally ordered. He took a bite and immediately started to slurp down his noodles, occupied with the meal's deliciousness to truly pay attention to his companion. I haven't ate in so long! Wei Meng realized, remembering the nervousness he felt the previous morning. But the sudden change in Taiyang's demeanor caught him off guard. Home.. He thought about his family. Mother, father and sisters enjoying the wealthy lifestyle. Aunts and cousins remaining close and connected by blood while he chose to severe his ties. He was almost jealous of the firebender. Wei Meng could never sacrifice so much for someone else. Or so he thought.... "One cannot change the path of an arrow once it's fired." He spoke wisely. "They can only shoot a second arrow with caution." Wei Meng continued to enjoy his meal immediately, only taking a break to sip his Jasmine tea. "We have to get into that palace. We could try to use one of the many social gatherings-there's one going on tomorrow night." "Ah, yes. I saw a poster. The king is having a birthday party for some weird creature called a bear, and is said to be descended from a previous Earth King's. I have never heard of a plain bear before." Taiyang said as the waiter brough out a plate of shrimp. Taiyang's eyes gleamed at the sight before quickly devouring one. "We can use that one as the best cover since it's a lot more open compared to some of the events I've seen posters for." Taiyang said as he took a minute to breath from his furious eating. "That way, we can catch that arrow before it hits it's target." Category:Tales of Grandeur